


Almost But Never Enough

by chittaprr



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it is my first fic in ao3 so hehe, support astro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: I absolutely hate the word ALMOST.The dictionary defined almost as ‘very nearly but not quite exactly it.’Almost perfect. Almost happy. Almost together.But then, it’s not it.Life is full of almosts if you would just look closely.Sadly, the almost we’re talking about in my life is me. I am that person that’s near to what you are looking for but not as exact as you want it to be.





	Almost But Never Enough

i.

His smile is worth more than a million diamonds. The way his eyes scrunch when his lips were pulled upward can make any cold hearted person melt into a puddle. His laugh is unlike any other sound. It’s airy and it resonates in your ears, echoing even after hearing it.

When he holds my hand, I want to scream and smother him with my love. His soft and mildly callused palm feels weirdly comforting to my own. He has a habit of circling his thumb at the back of my hand when he talks and I swear, I can feel sparks on my skin and butterflies in my tummy. He would cup my slightly smaller hand to his, squeezing it when he knows I’m feeling nervous or scared. **“Everything would be fine,”** he would say, his eyes gleaming under the dim rays of the street lights.

I would do anything to make him happy. Anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ii.

 **“How do I look, princess?”** He said, turning around after he fixed the collar of his suit.

Careful not to ruin my dress, I took my step toward him slowly, trying to calm my nerves because, _damn_ , he looks so good tonight.

I stretched out my hand and patted away the imaginary dust off his shoulder. **“Perfection. Bin. You look like a model.”**

 **“Aw, thank you, princess. And you look beautiful as always.”** He muttered in a soft tone, one of his hands tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. **“Are you ready for the best prom of your life?”**

I tried to choke back my tears, knowing that this prom would be the best prom of **_HIS_** life and not mine. I can feel my heart breaking as the time for the celebration neared.

 **“You bet.”** I answered, taking his arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

iii.

I stood at the foot of the stage, looking up as Bin serenades the love of his life.

Yes, I helped him confessed to the person he loves.

_And no, it’s not me._

He still looks amazing despite being a mess before confessing to Hyejin. The whole auditorium can’t stop cooing at how cute Bin did it and Hyejin is now crying as she listens to the song Bin composed for her. With my help, of course.

_Classic heartbreak story, right?_

Bin’s soft voice filled the place, setting a very romantic mood to all lovers on the dance floor. He started to walk down the stage, holding a red rose to Hyejin as he sings. Hyejin’s eyes are now puffy but I can assure you, she is deliriously happy.

_**“Will you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?”** _

Hyejin nodded before jumping into his arms, burying her face on his neck.

Everybody clapped and hollered at how sweet everything turned out. All of us knew both of them have been pining for each other since freshman year. And we half-expected them to end up together on or after the prom.

We’re right.

And I wish I wasn’t right.

I wish it was me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

iv.

Six years. Bin and I have been friends for six years.

I know it sounds idiotic but I gave more importance to our friendship than my feelings for him.

Sure he calls me his ‘princess,’ holds my hand and supports me just like how a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend. But I know I will never be Hyejin.

I want to be happy for him. I really do. But I can’t.

All I can do is stare at them from my table and watch the two of them dance and exchange sweet whispers under their breaths.

**“Why did you do it?”**

**“Good Lord, you scared me, Dongmin.”** My eyes adjusted for a bit until it focused on Dongmin’s figure on the seat next to mine. His dark blue suit looks like as if it’s shining, making his porcelain white skin glow even in the dark.

He chuckled at that, pushing the chair closer to mine. **“I have been called many things but never scary, Jaesun ah.”** His eyes followed the direction of my own, his smile still on his lips. **“So why did you let him do it?”**

 **“Because I’m a loser.”** I simply stated, not wanting to talk about it.

 **“You were almost together, you know. I thought he’d let Hyejin go after years of waiting for her.”** He said, turning his gaze to me. **“Don’t you deserve to be happy, too?”**

Sighing, I looked at him, lips pursed. **“Didn’t you hear what you just said? _ALMOST._ I am the almost. But that’s the thing with almosts. It’s quite close but not exactly it. I guessed that’s me in his life. And happiness?”**

I paused and gestured to the couple dancing happily in each other’s arms.

_**“His happiness is my own, too.”** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting in AO3 so pls be good to me heheheheh
> 
> If you are frequent in the NCT tag in Asianfanfics and you see the user OfficialT-Hope, this is she MEHEHEHE 
> 
> P.S. Support ASTRO, NCT, Seventeen, Wanna One, JBJ, UP10TION, and GOT7.


End file.
